


Watch It!

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Watch It!

To say you were a tease was the biggest understatement anyone has ever made. You liked to play the game, especially when the other players were so easy to fuck with. Sam Wilson (AKA The Falcon) was one of those players. Ever since the two of you met, the sexual tension was high. He was confident in his good looks and charm. The problem was, so were you.   
You would train together and try to one-up the other. You would compete for attention from the others. You would even have mini contests over who could do the best on missions. From a competitive standpoint, the two of you were tied, but he was definitely closest to breaking.   
You had... ulterior motives. As much as you loved to screw with him, you wanted to see how long you could tease him until he broke.   
For the past few weeks, you have been extremely dramatic and acted like he did something to you whenever Steve, his best friend, was around. Take this morning as an example:  
You were in the kitchen when Sam and Steve walked in. You were cutting fruit and Sam bumped into you as he was walking to the fridge. He "made your knife slip" and you cut the tip of your finger.   
"Steve!", you whined. "Sam hurt me!" Steve dropped his bite of food and rushed over to you.   
"Let me see.", he lightly grabbed your finger. There was a small amount of blood and with Steve being the mom that he is, freaked out. "Oh no! Here, take a napkin. I'll be right back with a band-aid.", he said as he rushed out of the kitchen.   
Once he was good and gone, you spun around on your heel to look at Sam. You were wearing your signature smirk.   
"You hurt me, Sammy.", you mock-pouted. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.   
"You're just an attention whore."  
"And you're not? That's why you're drinking that protein shake isn't it? So you can show off." Before he could answer, Steve returned.   
"Here, (Y/N).", he wrapped a (F/C) bandage around your finger. "It's (F/C), I know that's your favorite. Uh, let me get you a new knife.", he said as he shuffled through the utensil drawer. "Actually, I'll finish it. You relax."   
"Awhh, Steve. You're too sweet.", you said as you kissed his smooth cheek, making him blush.   
"Sam, you really need to be more careful. You could've really hurt her.", Steve chastised. Sam glared at you.   
"I'll be extra careful next time." With that, you skipped out of the kitchen and up to your bedroom.

That brings you to now. It's almost 5 and you were about to go down for dinner when you heard a hard knock at your door.   
You open to door and you find your sparring buddy standing in front of you.   
"Hi, Sam.", you said sweetly. He didn't say anything but you could hear a faint growl come from his chest.   
"Can I come in?", he said slowly. You nodded and stepped aside. You sat on your bed and he sat in your desk chair facing you. "I want to make a deal..."  
"Details?", you smirked.   
"I give you what you want...", he leaned back and crossed his arms. "and you don't make me look bad in front of Steve anymore."  
Interesting.   
"So what do you think I want?"  
"Me.", you scoffed. "Don't try to deny it. You're doing all this shit to fuck me with. I've had enough." You smirked and rubbed your hands together.   
"C'mon, then. Fuck me, Sam."  
At that, he pounced on you. He pushed you back and your head hit the mattress.   
You were going to get it. k


End file.
